Um tempo a sós
by Kaah Malfoy
Summary: oque aconteceria se 4 casais de chuunins de 16 anos ,ficassem sozinhos numa casa durante algum tempo?


**Um tempo a sós **

Quatro casais de ninjas vinham em direção à Konoha, após uma longa missão de três dias.

Até que um deles foi à frente de todos e falou:

- Após uma missão longa estamos cansados, exaustos e ainda nos perdemos nessa floresta.

- Cala a boca, Naruto! - falou uma bela garota de cabelos longos.

O céu escureceu rapidamente, de longe se escutava o barulho dos raios e se via os clarões no céu. Do nada começou uma chuva calma que se transformou em uma temida tempestade.

Avistaram uma casa, quando todos já se encontravam dentro da casa uma garota começou a falar:

-Teremos que passar a noite aqui, pois essa chuva durará dias.

Todos concordaram e se sentaram nos sofás que tinha na casa, em poucos minutos todos já estavam conversando tranquilamente.

- Já viram quantos quartos à nessa casa? - Perguntou Ino

- Uns quatro. - Falou Shikamaru.

- Só?! - Gritaram todos.

- Como dormiremos em apenas quatro quartos? - Perguntaram Tenten e Neji aflitos

- Simples teremos que nos dividir. - Falou o frio Sasuke

- mais como saberemos com quem vamos dividir o quarto?! - Perguntou Ino.

Naruto que só escutava os outros falando se pronunciou:

- Porque não fazermos um sorteio?

- Com que papel e pena Na-ru-to-kun. - falou Hinata.

- Isto serve? - Naruto estava com tudo nas mãos.

-Serve. - falaram todos

Eles fizeram o sorteio, por incrível que pareça a ordem dos companheiros de quarto ficou assim:

Sasuke com Sakura; Hinata com naruto; Ino com Shikamaru; Tenten com Neji.

Sakura estava levemente ruborizada, Sasuke aparentava estar indiferente à situação disfarçando o leve rubor que aparecia em seu rosto.

Hinata estava muito ruborizada, já Naruto não se importava com nada e sorria alegremente.

Ino agora estava sendo segurada por Sakura, para não sair tacando uns vasos de flores que tinha na sala em Shikamaru, este falou algumas palavras só a ultima foi falada alto o bastante para os demais ouvirem, a palavra foi problemática

Tenten estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo ruborizada nunca havia pensado que um dia dividiria a mesma cama do que seu companheiro, Neji estava pensativo.

Após alguns instantes todos foram para seus quartos, Sakura e Sasuke ficaram com o primeiro quarto o ultimo do andar, Naruto e hinata ficaram com o quarto no meio do andar, Neji, Tenten, Ino e Shikamaru ficaram em dois quartos afastados no andar superior.

No quarto de sakura e Sasuke:

Sakura estava debruçada na janela observando a lua que brilhava mesmo com a forte tempestade que caia, nem percebeu que Sasuke se aproximava dela, só percebeu quando ele já estava ao seu lado fitando a lua também.

- Que bela lua, tentou puxar assunto.

- Sim, ela esta muito romântica, especialmente em noites de tempestades, Sasuke.

Após falar isso sakura deu um maravilhoso sorriso para ele.

Ele deixou-se perde nos belos olhos da Kunoichi.

- Sakura preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

- O que, Sasuke-kun? - Ele estremeceu ao ouvir o sufixo que fora adicionado ao seu nome, como ele sentia falta dele.

- Sakura, após longos anos que estive treinando com o Ororochimaru e procurando pelo Itachi. Percebi uma coisa, aishiteru.

- Aishiterumo Sasuke-kun.

Eles foram se aproximando, sentindo a respiração um do outro, ate que seus lábios se selarem num beijo apaixonado, cheio de amor e esperança.

Eles tiveram que se separar em busca de ar, Sasuke envolveu a cintura de Sakura com seus fortes braços, ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, ele a puxou para mais perto de si e voltou a beijá-la, só que desta vez no pescoço, depois voltou a provar dos doces lábios de sua amada que eram só dele, e sempre serão, ela o beijou com todo o amor que havia guardado em seu coração só para ele.

No quarto de Shikamaru e Ino:

- Que saco por que vim parar no mesmo quarto do que você Shika-chato? - Perguntou Ino gritando.

- Que problemático, fica quieta. - Falou Shikamaru fitando um ponto interessante no teto. (ele estava deitado na cama)

- Ficar quieta, você verá o que é ficar quieta. - Gritou Ino atirando um vaso de flores nele.

- Enlouqueceu? - Gritou ele desviando do vaso.

Ela ia argumentar mais se sentiu que estava sendo abraçada por trás, assim não poderia se mexer. Ela estremeceu ao ouvir Shikamaru sussurrando em seu ouvido: Calma problemática.

Ele a soltou e deitou-se novamente, mais estava observando Ino pelo canto dos olhos disfarçadamente, ela estava se preparando para dormir, ela retirou os protetores e soltou seus longos cabelos loiros que batiam na cintura, Shikamaru estava a admirando mais ainda disfarçava, após alguns instantes ela deitou-se ao seu lado.

Já com os olhos fechados ele pensava "como ela e linda se ela soubesse como eu a amo"

Já Ino pensava "mesmo você sendo muito chato comigo, te amo com todo meu coração Shika-kun"

Ambos adormeceram.

De madrugada naquele mesmo quarto:

Ino acordou e ficou pensando nos seus sentimentos por Shikamaru com um semblante triste, e pensou "será que ele ainda ama a Temari?"

Ela se levantou e tomou o rumo da cozinha, lá encontrou Sakura.

- Sakura o que fazes acordada a essa hora?

- Vim tomar água e você? - Ela já estava desconfiada.

- O mesmo que você querida.

- Já que estamos acordadas vamos conversar um pouco.

Já sentadas no sofá da sala:

- Por que você esta tão aérea testuda?

- É porque aconteceu uma coisa.

- O que aconteceu Sakura?

- O Sasuke disse que me ama. - Ela estava mais vermelha do que a Hinata

Ino sorria, estava muito feliz por Sakura, ela era a irmã que não teve , mais estava triste , ela olhava as gotas da chuva escorrerem pela velha janela que tinha atrás do sofá.

- Ino o que você tem?

- Nada, Sakura.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, você sempre me contou tudo, pode começar a falar.

- Não e nada demais, Sakura. - Ino não queria expor seus sentimentos.

- Por favor, me conte, não agüento ver você triste.

- ta, eu conto só por que você e uma irmã pra min.

Ino deu um longo suspiro e se pôs a falar.

-Bom... Há algum tempo descobrir que estou apaixonada pelo...

-Pelo...? - Sakura já estava enforcando a almofada que abraçava.

-Pelo Shikamaru.

Continua...


End file.
